Persona 4: Pursuing my true self
by MaybeNothingEver
Summary: P4/P3 crossover. First person perspective from P4 protagonist. 2 years after the events in Inaba, more people are thrown into TVs. The investigation team and SEES have to work together to solve this new case. Massive spoilers for both games.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

**1: Reunion, Part 1**

**Monday 3****rd**** April 2014**

I sighed. As much as I hated to admit it, life had gotten _dull_ after Inaba.

I'd moved to Iwatodai soon afterwards. Finished school, moved on to university. Despite wanting to, I never had managed a reunion with the investigation team. Yosuke and Chie were still in Inaba, Yosuke helping run Junes, Chie had opened a dojo. They were doing well. I think they'd started dating... Though even they didn't seem clear on the situation. Naoto had quickly gone back to her detective work, swiftly solving several cases, and Rise to her career as an idol, becoming even more popular than she ever had been. Kanji was still in school, but getting on a lot better there. He had a tonne of new friends, especially after he had started to sell his crafts. Teddie was still hanging around in the TV world, making sure everything was fine there. I hadn't heard from him for the longest time.

I missed them.

My parents had made a promise that I wouldn't have to move again until I'd finished university. I didn't expect them to keep it. Despite this, I felt reluctant to make new friends, especially after being separated from my friends in Inaba.

So life was dull. I had no friends, and nothing to do.

But that day was different. It was my first day at University. Time to make a new start, new friends. I was looking forward to my first day.

**08:13**

I was staying at my parents' apartment, which meant I needed a short commute to get to university. I stared out of the monorail windows, looking at the gleaming city. I looked over to port island, to Gekkoukan high, and Paulownia Mall. I'd visited both of them, on that school trip.

I remembered the tour of the school, the lecture on Izanami and Izanagi, the weird hotel... And the king's game. That had been embarrassing. It all seemed so long ago now...

"Hello?"

I whipped my head around to find the source of the voice. It was a young woman, about my age, perhaps older. I felt like I knew her, for a second, but the feeling passed quickly.

"Oh, Sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to disturb you. It's just you reminded me of someone..."

There was an awkward pause. I wondered, for a moment, who she meant.

"Anyway," She continued. "Are you going to Iwatodai University too?"

I nodded.

"My name's Yukari Takeba."

I introduced myself. There was another long pause.

"Well, I hope I see you again sometime." She finished, walking over to a small group of about four women. I turned back to the window, and before I drifted into my daydreams again, I heard snatches of their conversation.

"Why did you talk to him, Yukari?"

"It's nothing, he just..."

"What is it?" A different voice to the first. It had an oddly mechanical tone to it.

"Does he not remind you of Minato, too?" Yukari asked.

I lost interest. My thoughts turned to better times.

I _had _to stop thinking that way.

**16:05**

The day passed by uneventfully. I passed the time getting to know the University grounds. I didn't run into Yukari again. I guessed she was in a different year. On the monorail back, I found I had received a text message from Naoto. I opened it, eager to hear from my friend.

_Hello! I thought you ought to know I'm here in Iwatodai, pursuing a case. I wondered if you would like to meet later._

_Also, I think you may be interested in my current case, as there are numerous similarities to two years ago. The body was found in a high place, and was completely unmarked, with no indication as to how the victim died. However, the event occurred almost exactly a year before Adachi's murders._

_I am intrigued by the case, though the trail is increasingly hard to follow, due to the time passed since the incident. I have no suspects, few leads, and no witnesses. I am becoming increasingly worried I will not be able to solve this case._

_Anyway, please get in contact._

_Naoto._

That was worrying. Had Izanami given someone else powers earlier? Was there still a killer at large? Or was it just a coincidence? I needed to find out.

Immediately, I called her, but there was no answer.

I decided to try again tomorrow.

**Tuesday 4****th**** April 2014**

That night, I had a dream. I was back in the Velvet Room.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room- Oh" Igor paused. "Well, this is intriguing. Never before has a guest entered into _two _separate contracts before. You _are_ an interesting guest."

He paused, and chuckled. "This means that you are one of the few to see the changes in the Room."

I looked around the Room, and saw that it had changed. It was a simple blue room, though the walls were covered in mirrors. I couldn't see my reflection in any of the mirrors, though. I looked behind me, and saw a large staircase, stretching down into a misty abyss. I noticed that Margaret was missing.

Igor continued. "You see, the Velvet Room's appearance changes depending on the inhabitant, and the path they will travel along the contract. I wonder what this room could represent..."

I asked where Margaret was.

"Don't worry," He chuckled. "You'll be seeing her soon enough. After all, she looks after the Persona Compendium... Which I'm afraid is being stored away elsewhere at the moment. You will need to form a new compendium of personae. Perhaps it is the time gap... Or perhaps the new contract... I'm afraid I don't know. This is unprecedented, after all." He paused again. He was pausing a lot. He seemed not to know what was happening. Odd, because usually, Igor seemed completely informed. It had irritated me that he was never willing just to tell me what was going on. I'm sure he knew, after all. It seemed karmic to see him as puzzled as I usually was, but it was also unnerving.

"For whatever reason," he continued, "Your social links also seem to have been erased... You shall have to form new ones, I suppose." He chuckled again. "Perhaps your path will cross with hers..." He turned away from me, for a second. "In any case" He continued. "I look forward to seeing how your journey progresses. Goodbye, for now."

**07:26**

I awoke, alone in the house. I was used to that. My parents were around even less than Dojima had been, back in Inaba. I quickly rushed breakfast and left the house behind. I hated that house. There was never anyone in it, and it seemed cold. Artificial. It had no heart.

I hurried down to the monorail station, but in my rush, I'd arrived too early. I sat on a bench, waiting for it to arrive.

"Is this seat taken?" Drawled a bored-sounding voice next to me. He sat down before I had a chance to answer. I looked at him. He had long black hair, reaching all the way down the sides of his unnaturally pale face. His eyes were flickering, as if he were struggling to stay awake. His chin was rested on his fist. He seemed ill. He turned to look at me, as if sensing my gaze. "I'm Shin." He said.

I started to introduce myself, but he interrupted. "I really don't care who you are. I only told you my name because I thought you should..." He stopped abruptly, looking directly into my eyes. He seemed sad. "Never mind." He finished. I felt a familiar sensation.

_Thou art I..._

_And I am Thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the divine truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Death Arcana._

Death. I wondered what that meant about Shin. In truth, I didn't like the guy at all. It had often been that way when first forming the bonds, though I had grown to like them, even Ai and Sayoko. I wondered briefly about the social links. Were they formed by my feelings for others, or their feelings for me? Or both?

Shin left after that, as abruptly as he had arrived. Had he simply came here to talk to me? That seemed pointless. I'd have to keep my eye on him. Maybe I'd bagged myself a stalker!

The rest of the day passed completely without event. I tried to call Naoto again, but again, there was no answer. I decided to try again tomorrow, to visit the police station if she didn't answer again. I desperately wanted to talk to someone I knew. I needed to.

**Wednesday 5****th**** April 2014**

"Hey!" I heard Yukari's voice from behind me, as I walked from the train to the University. I turned around. "It's good to see you again!"

I smiled at her.

"You sure don't talk much, do ya..." She trailed off.

I asked her who Minato was.

"How the Hell did you-" She shouted, shocked, but realisation quickly dawned. "Oh. You probably just overheard me on the train, right?"

I nodded.

"He was..." She hesitated. "I'll tell you later, OK?"

I started to feel dizzy. I could sense a familiar sensation, though much stronger than usual. I winced, slowing down.

"You OK?" She asked.

_Thou art I..._

_And I am Thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the divine truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Tower Arcana._

The Tower Arcana. What did that mean about Yukari?

"Hey! Are you OK!"

I was brought back to reality. I nodded, smiling. Two social links already. Which meant two friends. Or perhaps not...

"Hey, Yukari!" Shouted a voice from down the hall.

"Oh, sorry, gotta go now!" Yukari ran off, leaving as suddenly as she had arrived.

**16:31**

Later, I was walking to the Police Station; Naoto had failed to reply for a third time.

I had received a text message from Rise:

_Senpai! RU in Iwatodai? Im round 4 a while, come C me! Ill be in Escapade ths aftrnoon._

I was looking forward to seeing her.

"Hey Asshole." I saw Shin walking down the street towards me, looking like a zombie. His skin was even paler than it had been the day before, and he was clutching his head as if in pain. "Who's the text from, your boyfriend?"

I asked how old he was.

"Haha... I'm your age, minus a couple weeks." He smiled. The first time I'd seen him show emotion.

I enquired as to whether he was stalking me, and as to how he knew my age.

"Yeah, I'm stalking you." He said. "And then I'm going to kill you and bury your body in cement..." He paused. What was with this bastard? "I'm joking, of course." He finished. He sounded insincere. I resolved to watch out for him. He seemed odd...

The social link increased in strength. I really didn't want a social link with this asshole... I wondered if maybe he had any redeeming features.

"Later, Asshole." He stated, shambling away as if about to drop down dead at any time.

**16:39**

I arrived at the police station soon afterwards.

"Senpai!" I heard Naoto's voice. "It's so good to see you!"

_Thou art I..._

_And I am Thou..._

_Thou hast renewed an old bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the divine truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fortune Arcana._

I said hello.

"I see you're the same as always..." She chuckled. "I was just about to head over to Gekkoukan, to investigate the crime scene. Although I really don't expect to find much. Do you want to come with me?"

I nodded. We started to walk.

"This case is certainly intriguing. Minato Arisato died on the rooftop of Gekkoukan High on March 5th. He was found with the members of a school club known as SEES. This stands for 'Specialised Extracurricular Execution Squad'" She grimaced. "The club was funded by the school, though they knew nothing about its organisation or activities. And the members have been... Uncooperative." She paused again, sighing. "However, much like our investigation team, I do not believe they are guilty. However, I am certain they are keeping something from me. As well as this, the leader of SEES is due to inherit leadership of the Kirijo group after finishing her education. Therefore, the Kirijo group has been working to cover up this secret as well."

I asked why she didn't think they were guilty.

The detective sighed "I believe the death of Minato Arisato is connected to a number of other deaths regarding SEES and Gekkoukan High. On October 5th, 2009, A member of SEES, Shinjiro Aragaki, was found, shot to death in a back alley in the city. A month later, The founder of SEES, Shuji Ikutsuki, and the then president of the Kirijo group, Takeharu Kirijo were found, shot, near Gekkoukan high. Then, on the 23rd of November, a woman, identified only as 'Chidori' was found in the same area. Finally, an unidentified, charred corpse was found outside the school on January 1st, 2010. The post-mortem concluded that the man had been killed by a grenade detonating in close proximity." She stopped walking, looked at me. "I believe SEES to be responsible for the deaths of Chidori, and the unidentified man. I believe SEES was living up to its name, and 'executing' certain individuals... Perhaps they also killed Takeharu Kirijo, though by all accounts, his daughter was very close to him" She bit her lip. "As well as this, I have found that the Kirijo group worked hard to cover up these deaths in the newspapers... Both before and after the death of Takeharu..." She sighed, deeply. "Honestly, I'm tempted to simply arrest all of SEES for obstruction of justice... But I believe the Kirijo group has influence in the police, as well."

We had arrived at the rooftop of Gekkoukan. There was a man there, wearing a baseball cap, with a small, straggly beard. He was leaning on the railings, looking out on the city.

"Why are you here?" He asked, not looking at us.

"We are here to investigate the death of Minato Arisato."

"Tch." He muttered. "Why can't you bastards just let the dead lay in peace? Minato was my friend, and I can tell you that you _aren't _going to find anything. So just _don't _bother, ok?"

"Interesting," Naoto replied. "Officer Sanada and Mitsuru Kirijo said much the same thing. What, I wonder, is this secret that I'll never find? You are a member of SEES, correct?"

"Yeah..." He muttered.

"So you are Junpei Iori."

"Yeah..."

Naoto chuckled. "You are the only member of SEES I hadn't managed to track down. You are an elusive man indeed."

"Whatever..." Junpei turned to walk away.

"And, Iori-san, a word of warning..."

"What?" Junpei snapped at Naoto.

"If you and your friends _are_ responsible for any of the deaths related to SEES, I _will_ find out."

"What!" Junpei roared. "You think _we_ did it!" He stopped, breathing deeply. "Whatever..." He muttered, walking away angrily.

Naoto sighed. "We're not going to find anything here..."

I told her about Yukari and her friends mentioning Minato.

"Really? From your description, they might be SEES. Please get closer to them, if you can. Please try to find out who did this, so we can bring whoever did this to justice."

I agreed to do it.

"Well, there's nothing more to do here. What do you want to do now?"

I suggested we should go to Club Escapade, to see Rise.

"Rise's here? That's good to know." She paused, and chuckled. "Maybe we should invite the whole gang over..."

**17:09-Meanwhile**

"Damnit, Akihiko!" Shouted Junpei. "Can't you stop those bastards? I don't want more idiots defiling his memory!"

"I know what you mean, Junpei, but there's nothing I can do. I've told her to abandon the case, but she won't find anything even if she does pursue the case further. After all-"

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait-she?" Junpei interrupted.

"Are we talking about the same thing here?" Asked the police officer.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning. Earlier today, two guys came up to me and asked about Minato. One of them had silver hair, one had blue hair, and a hat."

"Yeah, that sounds like Shirogane. I don't know who the silver-haired guy is, though... I'll have to look into it..."

"So, she's a girl?"

"A bit slow on the uptake, aren't you, Junpei?" Akihiko grinned. "Naoto Shirogane is a private detective who often works with the police. She has an impressive number of cases under her belt, for such a young woman. Actually, for a while, she perpetrated the illusion that she was male, and was known as 'The detective prince'."

"Wow, senpai, you've really done your research. Sounds like you like her!"

"D-don't be absurd!" Akihiko stammered.

"Is it just me or does she remind you of Minato?" Junpei asked.

"Maybe a little.."

"Well, anyway, I've gotta go now. Do me a favour, Senpai, and watch out for the silver-hair-guy. He seemed kinda... odd."

**Notes: This is my first fic, so please review. Hopefully, I should be updating at least once a week. Obviously, I don't own the persona series. If Junpei seems out of character, don't worry, there's a reason, and he'll be getting some character development later on. Same goes for Akihiko. And any other SEES members later on.**

**EDIT: I was annoyed by the length, so I condensed the first two chapters together. I'll try and sort out the spacing some other time.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reoccurrence

**2: Reoccurrence**

**18:01**

"Senpai!" I'd heard enough of that voice to know it anywhere. Before I could turn around, I felt Rise's thin arms clamp around me. "It's so good to see you again, Yu!"

Naoto smiled. "I see you haven't changed a bit, Rise."

Rise let go of me, and turned to Naoto. "We should probably go in before I get recognised out here." She said, looking around, paranoid. We walked together into the club. Since two years ago, the club had undergone few major changes. It was still almost exactly the same as I remembered. "They've got a VIP lounge now, we can go there-"

Rise was interrupted as a drunken young woman walked into her, falling to the floor. I moved to help her up. She was quite short with blonde hair almost as long as she was. She was wearing a lot of makeup, but some of it had smudged over her face. Her eyes had a sort of dazed expression. She seemed very drunk.

"Ohmygod, I'm _so_ sorry!" She gasped as I pulled her from the ground. As she stood her body brushed close to mine. I stepped back, smelling the alcohol on her breath. "I'm Akemi!" She giggled. Rise glared at her. She turned towards Rise. "Oh my god!" She gasped. "Are you Risette?"

"No, but I get that all the time." Rise lied.

"But you look-"

"Sorry, we've got to go now." Rise interrupted, dragging me and Naoto quickly away.

"Why did you lie to her?" I asked.

"I don't want to have to give out my autograph to every drunken _slut _that walks into me." I was shocked by the venom in her voice. I wondered how much Rise had changed in two years. As we walked away, I looked back, casting my eyes over the crowd, but I could no longer see Akemi. "Hey, these guys are with me, OK?" Rise explained to the man guarding the VIP lounge. He nodded. "Alright guys, come on!" We followed Rise up the stairs, to the VIP lounge. It was the same raised balcony we had visited before. I looked around nervously. Not much had changed, though there was a large flat screen TV there. It looked very similar to the one in Junes... I looked away.

"So, Naoto, I know Yu's at university here, but why are you here?"

"There is a case I am investigating-several years ago, a teenager was found dead-"

"Wait, why are you investigating if this happened so long ago?" Rise interrupted.

Naoto scowled. "Firstly, cases have been solved after more time than with this case. Secondly, I was intrigued by the circumstances surrounding the death-the body was found with no injuries and the post-mortem could not conclude the cause of death-"

"Just like with Saki Konishi and Mayumi Yamano!" Rise exclaimed.

"Please stop interrupting me!" Naoto snapped. "Yes, that was the point I was about to make, though this did take place before Adachi or even Namatame received their powers. And, also, this case was brought to my attention when I was contacted by the agent of a man who wishes to keep his identity secret. He contacted me using the codename 'TAC'. He offered me a large amount of money if I can solve this case. I don't really need the money, but the same proposition has been offered to several great detectives over the years. Not one has been able to solve this case. I thought perhaps I would be the one to finally solve this case, though now I'm not so sure..." Naoto cast her eyes down, trailing off.

"Wow!" Rise exclaimed. "This is like some crime thriller or something!" She looked around at us "Anyway, who wants drinks?"

"OK." I said. "But no alcohol. I don't want a repeat of last time."

"They don't even serve alcohol here!" Naoto snapped.

"Actually, they do have alcohol now. But we can't have any anyway" She sighed.

"So, why are you here, Rise?" Naoto asked.

"Oh, I'm making a movie actually, so I should be around for a while. It's..." She sighed. "It's not started very well. It might get better, I suppose." She sighed. We sat in awkward silence for a while.

**23:58**

"Awww, It's just not the same without the others..." Rise whined.

I agreed. Naoto had opened her case notebook and was flicking through it, and Rise had turned the TV on to Phoenix ranger featherman R, and then turned it off again shortly afterwards.

"I'm tempted to just jump into that TV right now!" Rise squealed.

"We wouldn't be able to leave without Teddie." I reminded her.

"Yeah, I know..." She sighed. "It's just kinda _boring _now, without all the kidnappings and stuff."

"I've been thinking that, too..." I mused.

The sound of static filled our ears. "Hello, and welcome to my _party_!" A voice squealed from the TV.

Naoto looked up from her notebook, eyes widening. "Is that?..."

"Welcome to Akemi's dance party, where it's all fun, all the time! Sit back, relax, do whatever the hell you want to whoever the hell you want!" She shouted in excitement.

"The midnight channel again..." I gasped. "We have to get the others."

Naoto nodded, taking out her phone. Rise did the same.

"Don't worry, It's not as if it matters!" The voice resumed from the TV, "Just do whatever feels good! And what is it that they say? MC's are to be heard, not seen? Don't worry, I'll be watching you all from in here!" The blonde girl said, dancing into the club behind her. The TV switched itself off.

"Dammit!" Rise cried. "I didn't like her much, but this is- We didn't even get any warning this time!"

"Calm down. We'll just get in touch with Teddie, and we can go in and rescue her. It's as simple as that."

"We'll have to do it quickly," Naoto said. "This forecast says there'll be fog in five days, on 10th April."

"Let's get some sleep. We'll work better rested."

"But, senpai, Adachi's still in jail! Who could it be this time?" Rise asked.

"We'll get to that later." Naoto said. "Like Yu said, we'll rescue her, and then try and find out who did this afterwards."

"And then we'll crush them, then crush and send them to hell." I chuckled. "We won't fail."

"Right!" Rise nodded

_Thou art I..._

_And I am Thou..._

_Thou hast renewed an old bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the divine truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fool Arcana._

Another social link rekindled, I returned home for the night.

**Thursday 6****th**** April 2014**

"Welcome to the velvet room. Do not be alarmed, I have summoned you-"He paused. "Ah, but I suppose you already know." Igor chuckled. "Curiouser and curiouser. Not only have your personas faded away, but your social links have as well. And a certain link has changed..."

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"I can see your cards. They are clear as crystal to me... But one of them, I have seen before, in a different deck. But also as a different card. This isn't unprecedented, but still unusual." He looked into up at me. "'Arcana Shift'... That is the name of this phenomenon. But it is only to be expected, I suppose, after this length of time."

I was tired of his riddles. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "Can't you talk straight just for once?"

"Tsk. I thought you were smarter than that." The tone of his voice shocked me. "What can you deduce from what I have said? The facts are there, you simply need to pay attention."

I thought. "A while ago, in Iwatodia, someone else came here."

"Yes, and..."

"They... Were they a wild card?" I wondered.

"Yes." He stated. "Every guest of the room is a Wild Card."

"And they made a social link with someone... Shin, or Yukari. And they represented a different card. So... Their personality has changed?"

"Very good! You may be a fool, but you have _some _wit." He chuckled.

_Thou art I..._

_And I am Thou..._

_Thou hast established a new bond..._

_It brings thee closer to the divine truth..._

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hierophant Arcana._

"Was that-" I gasped.

Igor nodded. "I have a feeling that you are the most important guest to ever enter this room. You will need all the power, and knowledge, that you can get... But not just yet. I will tell you everything, but later. Goodbye."

"Wai-" I tried to shout, but it was too late. I woke up in my room, alone again.

**08:42**

I was walking through the university grounds when I noticed Yukari. I remembered my promise to Naoto. I walked up to her. "Hi." I said.

"Oh hey, Yu."She looked pleased to see me. I decided first to ask her about persona-if she had been friends with the other Wild Card, then she might have been a persona-user too. And if she wasn't, no harm done.

"Yukari, can I ask you something?"

She seemed shocked. "Uh, yeah, sure, go ahead."

I drew a deep breath. "What does the wo-"

Her phone started to ring. "Oh sorry!" She apologised. "I have to take this. One second." She answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, Hi Akihiko. No. No." She looked up at me, suspicion in her eyes. "Silver hair? No, don't worry. Listen, I'll call you back. Yeah, bye." She hung up, and turned back to me. "That was my friend. He said there was some silver-haired guy investigating Minato's death. Was that you?"

I decided to tell her the truth. "Yeah." I said. "But-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She snapped. "So you've just been spying on me?" The contempt was clear on her face. "I don't ever want to see you again!" She started to storm away.

"Yukari, wait!" I shouted after her, but she didn't stop. I started to walk after her, but felt a wave of agony sweep over my body.

_This bond has been reversed..._

_If it is not reconciled, it may become broken beyond repair..._

Damn.

**16:14**

I was leaving the university grounds when I received a phone call from Yosuke. I answered quickly. "Hey Partner!" He said. "Naoto told me about the new case, so I've found Teddie, and I'm coming up there with him for a few days. I can't stay for long, though. Chie and Kanji are really busy and can't leave, and I don't know what Yukiko's doing. They said they'd come if there was another case, but they trusted us to take care of this one by ourselves. It's Ok though, you'll have us, Senpai. Uh N-not like that-N-nevermind." He stammered.

"Can you bring up a sword from Daidara's?" I requested.

"Uh, they shut him down, actually. He only just managed to avoid jail. I kinda feel guilty about it now, but there's nothing anyone could have done. But I'm sure I can find a sword somewhere. Or maybe you'll be able to. Anyway, we'll be there tomorrow. See ya." He hung up.

I wondered what to do for a minute, then decided to visit Naoto at the Police station.

"Hey, _Aaassshhhooollleee_" I heard. Great. Just what I needed.

"What is it?" I snapped. Then I remembered I needed to ask him about Persona. "Hey, does the word 'Persona' mean anything to you?" I asked.

"What, is that some kind of stupid band you listen to?" He asked. "Anyway, that's not important. You know that girl you were talking to at Escapade –is she on TV or something?"

"Who, Rise?" I asked.

"No, the blonde one. Funny thing is, I swear I switched my TV off, but bam, midnight, there it was. Some crappy-looking low budget show. Did you know that?"

"Yeah." I muttered. "You were at the club last night? I didn't see you."

"Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't see me. Who was that girl, anyway?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I only met her then."

"Oh." He looked down, gritting his teeth. Perhaps he'd wanted to meet her. "Well, I've got to go now, anyway." He looked thoughtful. He started muttering to himself as he walked away. "Stupid... Have to try and talk to her later. Yeah... I'll do that." He didn't look as bad as usual. His face had gained some colour to it, and he was walking rather than shuffling. He didn't look like a zombie any more, just tired.

The social link levelled up. It was progressing fast.

I started to think to myself as I walked. If there had been a case like ours earlier in Iwatodai, and somebody died while investigating, It would make sense that the persona-users didn't think the truth would ever be found-or believed. I decided to get Naoto to ask SEES about Persona.

**16: 43**

I finally arrived at the police station. I couldn't see Naoto anywhere, though. "Do you know where Naoto is?" I asked the officer on duty.

"Naoto? Oh, the pint-size detective." He chuckled. "Yeah, I'll just-"

"Pint-size detective? Officer Kurosawa, please don't give people bizarre nicknames you make up on the spot." Naoto's voice came from behind the man.

"D-detective Shirogane! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there-but I didn't make up the name."

"Oh?"

"Officer Sanada's friend did."

"It doesn't matter." She turned her attention to me. "What did you want, Yu?"

We walked away from Officer Kurosawa. "I was thinking it might be worthwhile asking SEES about persona."

"It's worth a try, I suppose." She didn't sound enthusiastic. "Though there are few similarities with our case, I did notice that over the year leading up to Minato's death, several people went missing and reappeared soon afterwards... But they didn't have anything to do with SEES afterwards, and they appeared to have forgotten everything about their disappearances. As well as this, they weren't famous, nor did any of them ever appear on TV. I admit though, there does appear to be some supernatural element to this case... I will ask them, though."

"And I need to try and get a sword somewhere. Daidara got shut down."

"Really?" Naoto seemed shocked. "It'll be difficult to get hold of a sword in the city... You might be able to find a knife of some sort, though."

"What are you guys talking about? Swords and Knives?" Kurosawa's voice came from our right.

"Oh, uh, we were just uh, talking about illegal weapon dealings taking place at the time." Naoto lied.

Officer Kurosawa's eyes widened for a second, and he gasped.

Naoto didn't notice. "...Let's go" She muttered.

**I've decided to keep it in mostly first person, though I'll start giving Yu some more lines, and I've pinned down his name. I'm using Yu because I like the anime name more than Souji. However, I have to take a break from writing this particular fic, because the only social links of SEES/The investigation team I have actually completed are Yukari, Shinjiro(P3P), Yukiko, Kanji and Teddie-I'll get back to this when I've completed all the other s. Links, which might take a while.**


End file.
